The White Wolf's Mate
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: When Victoria Dupris comes to the Manor in need of refuge with her daughter, she doesn't count on becoming an interest of Major Channing. As her time at the manor continues she finds that she is becoming enamored with the Major. Watch as their story and relationship unfold to become something deeper. Something more. Channing X Oc because there are nowhere near enough. Short story.
1. Chapter 1

_**SO RECENTLY, I GOT INTO THE SOULLESS MANGA. AND IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, I RECOMMEND READING IT. YOU CAN FIND THE NOVELS, BUT I REALLY WOULD RECOMMEND THE MANGA. ALSO THERE ARE A LOT OF BOOKS IN THE NOVEL SERIES. THERE ARE ONLY THREE FOR THE MANGA, BUT I DIGRESS. THIS STORY WON'T BE LONG, JUST A FEW CHAPTERS.**_

 _ **CHANNING MAY BE A BIT OF A CAD, BUT HE IS STILL ATTRACTIVE. DON'T ACT LIKE YOU HAVEN'T THOUGHT THE SAME ABOUT AN ANIME OR MANGA CHARACTER. SO THIS WILL BE A STORY BETWEEN HIM AND MY OC. WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU,**_

 _ **The Wolf's Mate**_

* * *

Chapter 1

New Arrivals

 **NO POV.**

The night was cold and windy with rain, as the woman made her way with a young girl in the carriage. Said woman was age twenty-three. She had long black hair, beautifully kind eyes, and clear, flawless skin. Truly, she was a beauty to behold.

As the carriage made its way on the cobblestone path, the young girl, no older than five years old, curled into her mother's side more. Said mother tightened her hold and held her daughter closer to her side as the young girls shivered from the cold. After all, the coat she had could only do so much on such short notice.

"I know sweetie, but we're almost there. I promise," she stated.

"Okay, mommy." the girl replied.

Soon, the carriage pulled in front of a large mansion.

The woman spoke to the coachman through the screen.

"Please wait out here for me." she stated.

"Of course Miss Dupris." the coachman stated.

"Come on, Lizzie." she stated, picking up the girl and making her way to the doors.

Once there, she gave a knock to the door. It opened several seconds later and she smiled.

"Hello. Is Alexia Maccon home?" she asked.

"Who would like to know madame?" the blonde haired man asked.

"An old friend in need. May I please come inside?" she asked.

"Seeing as the rain has begun to come down harder and you clearly aren't alone, I should say so. Please come in," he stated and stepped out of the way.

"Thank you, Mister..." she trailed off.

"Apologies, my name is Professor Randolph Lyall. And you Miss-" he was then cut off by another voice.

"Victoria? Victoria Dupris?"

We both looked to see Alexia standing there with three other men and a baby swaddled in a pink blanket. She handed the baby to the man with brown hair. I also happened to notice that he had pointed ears and canines.

She ran over to me and hugged me tightly, slightly startling Lizzie.

"It's so good to see you again. And you brought Lizzie! How's my favorite niece?" she asked.

Lizzie smiled and went into Alexia's arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hi, Auntie!" she stated with joy.

"Not to ruin the moment, but could someone please tell us what's going on?" the man now holding the baby asked. He had a Scottish accent. Alexia really knew how to pick them.

"Of course, let's go to the sitting room," Alexia stated, still holding Lizzie as she led us to the sitting room.

Once there, Alexia spoke.

"Everyone, this is Victoria Dupris. My childhood friend, though we might as well be sisters by blood." Alexia stated. "And this is her daughter, Elizabeth Dupris."

"Well, as nice as it is to meet you, I have to ask what you're doing here." a new voice stated.

She looked to see a blonde haired man with blue eyes looking at me intently. It was as if his eyes were staring into my very soul. Or...as if he were a wolf, ready at any moment to go in for the kill.

Ironic.

She blushed and looked away, then heard Alexia speak.

"Don't be so rude to her!" she snapped, "Please, you must forgive Major Channing. He tends to forget his manners and sense at times." Alexia stated glaring at him.

"No, it's okay, Alexia. I did come here out of the blue, and of course, I'll explain, but...", she looked over at Elizabeth, who was waiting for me to finish speaking.

Lyall must have sensed what I was feeling because he then spoke up.

"Miss Elizabeth, you must be hungry, and it is almost time to eat. How about I take you to the kitchen and we make dinner for everyone?" he asked.

"Can I mommy?" she asked, looking at me with excitement.

"Sure, sweetie," she replied.

She jumped up in happiness and went with Randolph after he gave a respective bow. As they left, Victoria let out a sigh, as her face fell.

"Can you tell us now, Miss Dupris?" Tunstell asked.

"Yes...you see, things back home haven't been the best," she stated.

"What do you mean? Actually, where is Randall. Why isn't he with you?" Alexia asked.

"Who is that?" Conall asked.

"My husband, though he's held no meaning to me for some time now," she stated, looking down.

"Victoria?" Alexia asked.

She let out a shaky sigh, trying to push down the horrible memories.

"For some time now...Randall has been beating me and continued to do so while also having no regard for our marital vows." she stated.

"He WHAT!?" Alexia shouted.

"Yes, it's true," she replied, looking away from her.

"How long had this been going on?" Alexia asked urgently.

"Since the later stages of my pregnancy,"she replied.

Everyone looked horrified. Who wouldn't be? Beating a pregnant woman, a heavily pregnant women at that.

"He beat you while you were pregnant!? When I get my hands on him..." she trailed off in rage, not that I could blame her. No one could.

"So you came here then, lass? Looking for refuge." Conall stated.

"Yes. I'm sorry for coming so unexpectedly, but I knew it would be my word against his. He told me if I tried to tell anyone what he'd don't to me, he'd have Lizzie taken from me. I didn't know where else to go, but I knew I couldn't stay there. He once looked like he was going to strike Lizzie" she stated shakily.

"That horrid sod!" Alexia stated.

"I managed to intervene, and got her out of the room. After, he beat me twice as badly for getting in his way. I knew we couldn't stay there anymore. He would only continue to beat me and soon he would beat Lizzie as well. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if something happened to her." she stated, dabbing the tears in her eyes.

"Of course, Miss Dupris. You are welcome here for as long as need be." Conall stated.

"Thank you, Lord Maccon. You are too kind," she stated.

"You're very welcome, but I feel you should know, that I myself as well and Lyall, Major Channing and our soldiers are-" she cut him off this time.

"Werewolves? Yes, I know. It's obvious to see. I have no problem with it. If you ask me, I think it's extraordinary." she stated.

"I'm glad you understand Miss Dupris." he replied.

"Please, feel free to call me Victoria. After all, we're practically family through Alexia. Still, I don't plan to stay here forever. I'll be looking for a place to call home myself." she stated.

"You know that you'll always be welcome here, Victoria. Still, we will also help you any way we can for finding your own place to call home." Alexia stated.

"Thank you, Lexi." she replied, calling her by her old name.

"One more question, Miss Victoria," Channing stated, taking a step towards me.

"Yes, Major Channing?" she asked.

"What of your husband? Is there any way for him to find you? And what about your possessions?" he asked.

"I've left no clues for him to find me. As for my things, well, I knew he'd be out at the pub and brothel like always for the day. In that time, I packed mine and Lizzie's things as soon as possible. I also made sure to have funds as well." she began.

"I knew I taught you well." Alexia stated with a smile.

"That you did. My parents, bless their souls, never believed in using banks and had it hidden. Only I knew where it is and Lizzie will someday as well, but I digress. I packed every gold and silver coin left to me and every pound, prepared Lizzie and left. It's a bit of a shame. He married me for my status and family's wealth, and now I along with all of it are gone" she explained.

"Smart woman," Channing stated, looking right at her with a smirk.

She blushed once again and spoke.

"Thank you, Major Channing." she stated, the blush still on her face.

"What about Lizzie? What have you told her?" Alexia asked, concern written on her face

"That daddy wanted to be free, so I set him free, and that it was why we were going to live somewhere else. Still, I can't help it but...I want her to forget about him and anything she might have seen or heard once she's older. Is that terrible of me? she asked.

"Of course not. I think any sensible person would understand." Tuntsell stated.

They each gave a nod.

"Well, enough about me, tell me what you've been up too, Alexia. You've obviously been busy," she stated.

"Well..." Alexia began.

* * *

Soon enough, dinner was ready and everyone made their way to the dining room.

Halfway through dinner, Victoria felt a stare boring into her. She turned her head and saw Major Channing staring at her. A rosy blush crept up onto her face once again. The major smirked at her, making the blush intensify. Victoria turned back to Alexia and the others and began a conversation to try and stop her face from becoming a deeper shade of cherry. Even so, she could feel his gaze boring into her, with no sign of stopping, until he chuckled and went back to his dinner.

After dinner, Victoria and Elizabeth were to be shown to their rooms.

"I will tend to the young Elizabeth, Lady Dupris." Lyall stated.

He proceeded to pick up the sleeping girl and after a kiss from her mother on the girl's head, took the girl to her room with her things.

"Thank you, Lyall." Victoria stated as he walked down the hall with the girl in tow.

"And Major Channing will escort you to your room. I hope you enjoy your stay. Please remember, this is your home as long as you need it to be. Feel free to make yourself at home. Good night." Conall stated, before going to his and Alexia's room.

"Thank you, and good night to you both as well." she replied.

As Alexia and Conall disappeared into the hall, Victoria turned back to Major Channing, who smirked at her, showing off a canine.

"I would be happy to escort you to your room now, Miss Dupris." he stated, offering his arm.

"Alright." she replied, taking his arm and letting him lead her to her room.

Once there, she turned to face the Major.

"Thank you, Major Channing. It was a pleasure meeting you." Victoria stated.

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Dupris, and please, just call me Channing. Sweet dreams." he stated, kissing the palm of her hand, wrist and finally the back of her hand.

Victoria blushed darker than earlier at this point and spoke as she stood inside the doorway.

"Thank you, good night Channing." she stated, before closing the door and releasing a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

After changing into a low cut deep purple nightgown, the woman slipped under the covers and let out a sigh. As peaceful sleep began to take her, she couldn't help the thoughts of a certain werewolf major as she drifted into her dreamland.

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Of Conversations, Fluffy Fur and Wolf Back Rides

 **VICTORIA'S POV.**

It's been almost a month since Lizzie and I arrived and in that time, things had been going well. Lizzie and I got along with everyone. In fact, everyone loved Lizzie and she seemed to love being around everyone else. We would spend time with Alexia and the baby when Conall was off with the pack.

We would talk about everything. Stories that were new and old, current happenings, such as how she'd had to travel all the way to Italy while pregnant because Conall, for whatever reason, thought the child wasn't his and had gone and gotten himself pathetically inebriated and eventually came to the realization, with the help of Lyall, that the child was his. I'll admit I gave him a stern talking too after hearing about this. He looked completely embarrassed and ashamed. I forgave him for the mistreatment of "sister" of course, but I digress.

We also talked about my wanting to work and homes near here for Lizzie and I. We sat in the garden, sipping our tea and talking as usual. Alexia looked at me skeptically.

"I still don't understand why you would want to work, when you have the wealth to not lift a finger," Alexia stated as she fed Prudence.

"Well...I...Umm..." I began, but couldn't finish.

"And what about this whole finding a new place to live thing?" she asked, now burping Prudence.

"Oh Lexi, you know that I love it here," I began.

"Then why would you want to leave!?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Well, with the pack, Conall, Biffy, Lyall and now Prudence, it might get a bit crowded with Lizzie and myself here," I stated.

"There are more than enough rooms and the soldiers have their own floor. You know that, so why. Tell me the truth, and not just about this, but about working as well!" she stated, leaving no room to argue. She would always be my big sister...

"Well Alexia, you remember how daddy and mama raised me. They taught me how to work and provide for myself. If anything should happen and I need to work for myself I'll know how too, and I do. Besides, this will also be a good life lesson for Lizzie, the same thing applies to her." I replied.

"And it has nothing to do with hiding from that twat Randall?" she asked with a knowing look.

"Well, that too. Remember how I said that he married me for my family's money?" I asked, taking a bite of my muffin.

"Yes, I remember, why?" she asked.

"Well, if something should happen to me, in terms of sickness or worse, then everything would go to Randall. Once Lizzie turned eighteen everything would go to her. Because of this, if anything were to happen to Lizzie before or after she turned eighteen, everything would still go to him..." I trailed off.

"Victoria, what exactly are you telling me?" Alexia asked with calmness, but with an anxious undertone.

"He was planning to kill me, and after Lizzie turned eighteen, he would have had her sent away," I stated with a sigh.

"What!? When did you discover this!?" she asked in shock.

"About a month back. He was at the pub as usual, and I had been cleaning up. I went into his personal office, knowing he didn't want me to go in that specific room. I figured I would clean it up a bit, but instead, I found out why he didn't want me to go inside. On his desk was a plan to have me taken away and killed. After that, there were plans to send Lizzie across the country." I stated.

"That, that...well, seeing as how I have an infant in my arms and Lizzie is about somewhere I can't say it!" she huffed with a silent, underlying fury.

I chuckled sadly a bit before my face fell and I looked to my lap.

"After finding that, I began to plan. Plan how Lizzie and I would escape, so I waited for the opportune moment and well, you know the rest." I finished.

Alexia smiled at me fondly.

"I really did teach you well.

"That you did. My point in all this is just as I said before. If something were to happen to the wealth I have for Lizzie and myself, then at least I'm able to provide and work for myself. Lizzie will also have those skills as well. As for having my own home for Lizzie and I...well, if Randal did look for me, then he would have no idea where we could possibly be." I finished.

"You're too smart for your own good, Tori." Alexia stated.

"Thank you, sister, but apparently not smart enough to realize what kind of man Randall really was." I replied, looking to the side.

"Don't think that! Men like him live to take advantage of good women like you. You were just smart enough to know what to do to escape."Alexia started, taking my hand in hers on the table with reassurance.

"Hmm," I hummed and nodded, before speaking. "I suppose the once good thing in all this was Lizzie. She's my pride and joy. She's the one good thing that came from Randall." I stated.

"It is impossible to think that someone as heinous and ignorant as him could have fathered such a sweet little girl, who will no doubt grow up to be a fine young woman." Alexia replied with a small smile.

"I'm sure she will be. She's the one good thing that came out of this mess. I can only hope she'll be proud of that. Although I would prefer that she remembered nothing about Randall whatsoever." I stated, looking into my tea as I added sugar cubes.

"I have faith that she will." Alexia replied with a smile.

After a few minutes, of content chatting, Alexia looked around.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Where is Lizzie? I don't see her at all." she stated.

I looked around quickly and began calling her name.

"Lizzie?" I called...Lizzie!...LIZZIE!?" I yelled, frantically searching around the garden.

"Victoria, I don't think she's in here anymore." Alexia stated...Lizzie!...LIZZIE!?" I yelled, frantically searching around the garden.

"Lizzie...Lizzie!...LIZZIE!?" I yelled, frantically searching around the garden.

"Victoria stay calm." Alexia stated, getting up, just then, Biffy came into the garden with fresh hot tea.

"Hello, ladies, would you like some more tea?" he asked, just as I quickly made my way over to him.

I grabbed his collar and jerked him, causing him to drop the tea kettle. I paid no mind to the sound of it breaking as I continued to shake him and yelled at him.

"WHERE'S MY LIZZIE!?" I yelled at his face in fury and fear.

He was startled and sputtered that he didn't know, as he hadn't seen her. This did nothing to help my nerves as my grip on him tightened.

Just then Alexia came over and got him out of my hold, while carefully holding Prudence.

"Alright, come on Victoria. She must still be here. I'm sure Lyall has seen or heard her." she stated, leading me out of the garden.

"But what if he hasn't?" I asked, tears now pooling and spilling from my eyes.

"Don't worry, Tori. I'm sure she's okay." Lexi reassured me.

"Then where is she?" I asked in despair.

Where was my daughter!?

* * *

 **NO POV.**

Elizabeth didn't know that she had wandered out of the garden until she found herself in the kitchen. She looked around and didn't see anyone, not even Mr. Lyall. He was really nice. She wondered if he'd let her help him cook again. It was so fun for her being able to mix things.

She kept walking and eventually found herself outside and where all the soldiers are. She walked around, seeing them laugh and talk, although about what, she didn't know. Some of them were still wolves as well, so she couldn't help but stare at the pretty coats each one had.

Unfortunately for her, this also meant she wouldn't see the pair of strong legs she was about to bump into.

She made contact with the pair of legs, and fell to the ground with an "Umph!", right onto her bum. She looked up at what she bumped into, only to see a pair of ice blue eyes looking down at her in surprise. Elizabeth curled up slightly at seeing Maor Channing. However, he merely let out a sigh and gave a small smile as he bent down and offered his hand.

"Are you alright, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked.

Lizzie nodded and hesitantly took his hand and letting him help her up. She dusted off her dress and looked up at him.

"Thank you Major Channing." she stated.

"Your very welcome, but what were you doing out here by yourself?" he asked.

"I walked off out of the garden and I didn't know how to get back to the garden. Then I found myself here. Sorry for walking into you. I got dist'acted." she stated.

"You mean distracted?" Major Channing stated with a small amused smile.

"Yup. I got distracted by all the pretty fur..." she stated, looking over at a wolf with brown fur that was dusted with a cream color.

Channing smiled down at her and spoke again.

"Would you like to see my fur, little lady?" he asked.

Elizabeth snapped her head back to him and looked up and excitement.

"Are yuo really a werewolf?" she asked in pure childish joy.

"Yes. Now, would you like to see me as a wolf?" he asked again.

"Yes! Please, please, please!" pleaded jumping with joy and smiling from ear to ear.

"Alright then, stand back." he replied.

Elizabeth did as told and took a few steps back, waiting in almost uncontrollable excitement.

She suddenly stopped, and looked on in awe as Channing shifted into his wold form. Elizabeth was entranced by the same ice blue eyes and the snow white fur. She took a step foreward and reached out her hand.

"May I pet you?" she asked.

Channing lowered his head in consent, and Elizabeth made her way to him more. She stroked his fur once and gasped, covering her mouth. Channing looked at her, tilting his head to the side in question.

Suddenly Elizabeth hugged him tight and burried her face in his fur.

"It's so soft and fluffy!" she squealed getting the attention of a few other soldiers, who snickered at the scene.

"I love your fur!" she exclaimed, and hugged tighter.

"WHERE'S MY LIZZIE!?" they heard Victoria shout from inside.

"Uh-oh, mama must be worried. I have to get back, but I don't know how. Can you show me?" she asked.

Channing nodded his head, and lowered for a moment and nodded to his back. Elizabeth smiled and carefully got on his back. She held steady as he began walking along at a fair pace, but not fast enough to scare Elizabeth of accidently throw her off him.

"Faster! Yay!" she yelled.

He picked speed a bit, getting an immediate reaction from the little girl.

"Weeeeeeeeee!" she squealed as he ran to the garden.

* * *

 **VICTORIA'S POV.**

We had gotten Lyall and Conall to help us in our search, with still no luck. Not an ounce of it. We had checked almost every room and still there was no trace of Lizzie. I was beginning to lose hope. My eyes were puffy and red from tears.

"Weeeeeeeeeee!" I heard Lizzie's voice and stood straight up from where I sat.

I then saw Lizzie come in on a white wolf. She got off and hugged said wolf.

"Thank you!" she stated.

"Lizzie! I was so worried. Don't scare me like that, okay?" I stated, swooping her up and hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Mama." she stated, hugging me back.

"It's okay sweetie. It looks like you made a friend." I stated, looking at the beautiful wolf.

"It's Major Channing!" she stated.

"Well, it was nice of him to help you back here, wasn't it?" I stated.

"Me thinks he's taken a liking to the lass." Conall laughed.

"She's not the only one he's taken a liking too." Lyall stated quietly.

I wonder what that meant?

"Mama? Can I have some lunch? I'm hungry." Lizzie said, placing a hand on her tummy.

"Sure, sweetie. Lyall, if you would be so kind?" I asked, looking at him.

"Of course Lady Dupris. Come little one, let's get you some lunch." he stated, taking her into his his arms and carrying her to the kitchen with Biffy in tow.

"Oh and Biffy, sorry about earlier." I stated with a nervous chuckle.

"It's quite alright, Miss Victoria. It's completely understandable." he stated, then followed after Lyall.

"Well now that all of that is over, I believe thanks are in order. Major Channing thank you for-" I stopped short as I saw that he had shifted back to his human form and was very much naked...and very muscular. My eyes widened at seeing... _all_ of him, and I quickly turned.

"OH! Um...apologies, I somehow forgot that when werewolves change back they are more...ahem, exposed to the elements." I stated, may face now several different shades of deed red.

"WILL YOU PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!? NO ONE WANTS OR NEEDS TO SEE THAT! AND WHAT IS LIZZIE COMES BACK AND SEES YOU LIKE THAT!? I WILL NOT LET YOU SCAR MY NIECE FOR LIFE!" Alexia shouted at him.

I heard Channing grunt in annoyance before I heard Tuntsell announce himself and giving Channing a coat.

"You can turn around now, Tori. He's decent, well as decent as Channing can get." Alexia stated, getting a light growl from Channing.

I turned around and saw him standing there in a long coat.

"Apologies if my appearance offends you, Miss Victoria." he stated, though he had a knowing lilt that told me he knew I was anything but offended.

"Oh, it doesn't! Not in this form or in your wolf form. In fact, I think you're very handsome either way." I stated, or rather, rambled. I stopped myself and blushed once again.

His chuckle didn't help in the slightest. It only made me blush more.

"I'm flattered, Lady Victoria. Thank you." he stated with a smir, showing off a canine.

"You're very welcome. After all it's true right? You're beautiful." I stated and blushed even deeper. Though I did notice that Channing now had a light blush, before it went away.

"Well thank you again. Now if you'll excuse me, I should find suitable clothing." he gave a bow before leaving the garden.

"Well, now that all this is over, I belive it's time we had a chat, Victoria." Alexia stated with a taunting smirk.

"Oh dear." I stated.

This was going to be a very long and personal conversation.

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED. I KNOW THAT NOT A WHOLE BUNCH OF PEOPLE DON'T KNOW THE PARASOL SERIES, BUT LIKE I SAID BEFORE, HERE ARE NOWHERE NEAR ENOUGH STORIES, AND I NEEDED ONE FOR CHANNING. LIKE THEY SAY, IF YOU WANT SOMETHING DONE RIGHT THEN DO IT YOUURSELF.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Courtship

 **VICTORIA'S POV.**

"But Tori, why him?! Isn't there someone better?" Alexia asked.

"Lexi, al I said was that I find Channing to be a fine man and not bad looking either. Even you can't admit that he's handsome." I reasoned.

"He doesn't hold a candle to my Conall." she stated matter of factly.

"Of course Lexi. However, I can't help but find Channing attractive...strong...a fine military man...and Lizzie does like him a lot, especially after getting to see him as a wolf and having him bring her here on his back. You saw how overjoyed she was." I replied.

"I understand that, but are you really saying you're going to court him?" she asked.

I took a sip of my tea again and looked off to the side before turning back to Lexi. She looked at me expectantly.

I set down my tea, fidgeting a bit for a moment.

" I am merely stating that if the kind major," Alexia scoffed at me as if I'd told a not so hilarious quip. " decided to ask me on an outing or two, then who am I to reject him? It would be nice to get to know the Major more. It's as simple and innocent as that." I stated.

Alexia merely smiled and spoke.

"So, I suppose there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" she asked.

"I honestly don't think so. I believe that the major is a good man. I am also aware of your less than pleasant introduction to him, though you did admit that he was of great help to you, especially when you had to run around Europe pregnant. He protected you from afar did he not?" I asked.

"Alright, you've made your point. I admit he's not as terrible as I've thought him to be before, but in all honesty, it is humorous to irritate him." she snickered.

"Oh Alexia, what will we do with you?" I asked.

We merely laughed and continued with our tea. That wasn't as bad as I'd thought, but I had the feeling she'd ask me more questions along the way.

* * *

 **CHANNING'S POV.**

I chuckled to myself as I listened to Victoria and Lady Maccon's conversation. I have to admit, I did find it humorous to see Victoria's reaction to my nudity, especially with the shade of red her face had turned.

 _'She wouldn't turn down my advances, eh?'_ I thought to myself.

"Listening in on the ladies' conversation? Not very becoming of you, Gamma."

I turned to see Lyall standing there with a blank expression, as usual, on his face.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about," I replied, before walking off.

"Whatever you say, but if I might give a suggestion?" he stated.

I turned back to him and raised and eyebrow.

"When courting someone such as Miss Dupris, a stroll about town is the best course of action for the first outing." Lyall stated, before walking into the garden to check on Lady Maccon and Victoria.

I turned and proceeded to my room.

 _'A stroll about town...not a bad idea.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

 **THE NEXT EVENING.**

I made my way to the sitting area where Victoria was, reading _Jane Eyre_. I smiled and made my way to her. At the sound of my footsteps nearing her, she looked up. I didn't miss the slight blush that dusted her face.

"Hello, Channing. How are you this evening?" she asked.

"I'm quite well, Miss Victoria. Actually, I had a question for you." I replied.

"Really? What is is?" she asked, her eyes focused only on me.

"I was hoping you would accompany me on a stroll through town." I replied.

Her eyes widened a bit before she blushed and smiled at me.

"Well, I don't see why not. Lizzie is already asleep. I suppose it wouldn't hurt. When did you want to go on a stroll?" she asked.

"Now's as good a time as any." I replied.

"Alright. If you'll just let me get my coat, I would love to." she stated, getting up from her seat.

"Of course, take your time." I replied.

She smiled at me before, going to get her coat. I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at my face.

Just then I heard a small sound, making my ear twitch, I turned to see Lady Maccon standing there, with eyes narrowed my way.

"Is there something that requires my assistance, Lady Maccon?" I asked carefully. I had no time to get into a row with her, especially if I wanted to win over Victoria.

Lady Maccon continued to glare before she breathed in and exhaled deeply and spoke.

"I don't know what Tori sees in you, it completely escapes me actually," she began, causing me to give her a less than pleased look. "However, I trust my sister and her judgment. She's not some helpless little girl, especially if you look at what she's been through." she stated.

"She's a strong woman, and I admire and respect that." I replied.

"Good. That gives me one reason to trust you around my sister. I hope the both of you have a pleasant walk." she stated, before turning to leave the room.

Just as she was about to walk out the door, she stopped and turned back to me for a moment.

"By the way, I'll let you know now that if Victoria comes back here and tells me she had a less than desirable time or that you tried to pressure her into anything, I will personally make you suffer, more than usual." she stated with narrowed eyes, befleaving the room.

At that moment, Victoria came back down, with her coat and scarf wrapped around herself.

"Shall we, my lady?" I asked with a bow, giving her my arm.

"Yes, we shall." she stated with a smile, as we made our way outside.

* * *

 **VICTORIA'S POV.**

We had been out walking for quite a while and it had all been so enjoyable. We had walked through the gardens in the park and even went out to get something to eat. Channing was a perfect gentleman.

Currently we were walking back to the manor laughing and telling stories.

"I'm telling you, I've never seen a woman talk down to the Alpha like Lady Maccon." Channing stated, trying to hold back most of his laughter.

By now we were back at the manor and were heading to my room.

"I wish I could have been there. From what Alexia told me, she gave him quite the talking too and saw to it that he made everything up to her. I would expect no less though. I think that if any woman had been in the same situation, she would have the right to be pampered and have whatever she desired from her husband for doubting her. Well, if she was innocent that is." I reasoned.

"I suppose you are right. I can't say I blame Lady Maccon either." he replied.

"It's nice to hear you agree with me. And again, thank you for being so kind with Lizzie. I can't tell you how worried I was about her when she was gone." I stated, we now stood at the door to my room.

"Of course, Miss Victoria. I would be foolish not to help her. I wouldn't want to make a bad impression on her beautiful mother. Now would I?" he asked, leaning in close to me.

"I suppose not...Well, thank you for a lovely night out." I stated, opening my door. I was about to step in when Channing spoke once more.

"Oh? Do I not even warrant a kiss goodnight?" he asked in a jesting way, but I could tell he meant it.

I took a step towards him and looked up at him. I smile spread to my face as I leaned up to him. I could feel his breath on mine as his lips brushed mine softly.

Leaning up a bit more, our lips slowly came together. As his lips melded with mine, I couldn't help the moan that came from my throat. His hands made their way down to my hips as he pulled me closer to him. His firm chest pressed against me . My arms slowly wrapped around his neck tightly, pulling us closer together.

After another minute, we pulled away. My face was completely red and he smiled, before kissing my cheek, then neck, making me blush even harder.

He smiled at me, before speaking.

"Thank you for accompanying me on this outing. I can only hope you will continue to let me court you, Victoria." he stated.

"I think I might like that very much. Good night Channing." I stated.

"And sweet dreams to you Victoria." he stated before bowing and turning to walk away.

After getting ready for bed, I slipped under the covers and let wonderful dreams flood my mind.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
